


Giant Lizard Monster

by LaBelleetlaloup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e06 Frenemy, Fem!Stiles - Freeform, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleetlaloup/pseuds/LaBelleetlaloup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tries to reason with Jackson about him being the kanima while he's trapped in the police van.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giant Lizard Monster

Stiles and Jackson stared at each other across the veritable minefield between them, the short space between one side of the police van and the other filled with history and agreements and confusion. Since Scott and Allison had both gone to school, they were alone and Stiles had honestly thought this conversation was going to start to go better.

“What are you doing?” Jackson finally demanded. He was scared and confused, but covering it with anger and frustration. It stung. Only two short years prior, they had been the best of friends, nearly inseparable. Now he put on masks in front of her.

“You’re killing people, Jackson. Am I supposed to just let you run around while someone else uses you as a weapon?”

“I’m not killing people! Wouldn’t I remember that?”

“Fugue states,” Stiles replied. “And does the Winter Soldier remember his missions? No. He doesn’t.”

“Oh? So I’m getting memory wiped by Hydra? Really Stiles?”

“Don’t really Stiles me. I told you I had a bad feeling about this. And you and I both know that you don’t have a real alibi for any of these killings. Can you be sure that it’s not you?”

“Shut up,” Jackson muttered, looking away.

“No. I’m not shutting up,” Stiles snapped. “You’re still my brother, no matter what. If we can’t figure out what’s wrong with you and stop you from killing people, Derek’s going to kill you. And ethically, your life isn’t worth potentially half the town. Are you really going to make me watch my entire family die? I was there while mom drowned in her own blood. I was there and I had to help Derek take Papa down. How dare you try to make me watch while he claws your throat out too? You want me to be alone? You want to die like that?”

“I don’t want to die, but I can’t help you. There’s nothing wrong with me!” Jackson exploded. “I’m just not shifting.”

“That’s not normal. Either you turn and shift or you die, Jackson. Neither isn’t really an option.”

“What about Lydia?” He was clearly grasping at straws. Rather than looking smug at a well-placed counter argument, he looked desperate.

“Lydia is very probably something, Jackson. You and I both know that. Danny’s parents don’t insult Lydia’s mom and they insult everyone.”

“Do you really think she died and resurrected out in the woods?” Jackson asked quietly.

“I don’t know. But she fought it like an infection. You didn’t. So what happened with Lydia and what’s happening with you is not the same thing.”

“I know. But wouldn’t I know if I was killing people? Wouldn’t I wake up covered in blood or with weird tracks on the carpet or something? Shouldn’t there be clues? Torn clothes?”

“Giant lizard monsters don’t wear clothes. And you don’t wear clothes to bed and most of these attacks have happened at night. Maybe there was nothing to rip?”

“What about dirt or leaves or blood on the carpet in my room? Or on me?”

“You could shower it off still in a fugue, I guess?”

“Stiles, you realize how that sounds, right?”

“I am aware it sounds like twisting facts to suit theories but the only explanation for this thing is you or Lydia. There’s nothing new come over the territory border and this isn’t something that’s been around. And I think it’s more likely you would leave a pregnant woman alive and not hurt me multiple times, even though we were both witnesses, than it is that Lydia would do the same.”

“You know I wouldn’t hurt you,” Jackson agreed, softening. He sighed and leaned back against the police van. “I’ll buy that I’m more likely to spare a witness for being you or pregnant than Lydia. She’s too smart to leave witnesses, even in a fugue state. But couldn’t it be something else? Something got over the border without you noticing? You’ve been a little distracted with Scott and my girlfriend lately.”

“Didn’t you break up with Lydia?” Stiles teased.

“You know what I mean,” Jackson grumbled, but he was smiling back. “How can you be sure it’s me?”

“Without actually seeing you turn into the giant lizard monster, I can’t. But the evidence points to you. And I can’t ignore that. In giant lizard form, Derek just about took your head off and it didn’t faze you at all. But in human form, I don’t think you even have werewolf healing.”

“What makes you say that?” Jackson asked, brow creasing with confusion.

“Look at your wrists.” Stiles nodded at them. Jackson looked down. He had bruises from where the handcuffs had cut into his skin over the course of the night before. “Werewolves don’t bruise. Not from something like steel handcuffs.”

“Maybe I’m poisoned. That’s why I haven’t shifted like normal.”

“Okay, I’ll bite. Who are we blaming for the poison? Scott or Derek or your parents or Danny’s parents or Peter or me?”

“Danny’s parents and Danny don’t know I even wanted the bite from Derek. I’m not stupid.”

“Good. Rules them out then. Most likely, anyway. I doubt they’d have kept a low level of poison in you on the off-chance you got bit by a werewolf.” Jackson rolled his eyes at her. Stiles rolled hers back and stuck out her tongue for good measure.

“I was thinking maybe Lydia had given me her immunity. Like through bodily fluids. The bite transfers through the saliva in the bloodstream, right? It functions like a virus. So, if Lydia just has immunity to lycanthropy- she did fight it like an infection- couldn’t I have maybe gotten some of her immunity and so I’m not shifting?”

“Oh, Jacks, I wish we could blame Lydia. If there wasn’t a giant lizard thing that Derek’s insistent on putting down running around, you know I would back you 100% in the ostrich response. But there is a giant lizard monster which is killing people to death and Derek wants it put down. He’s the Hale alpha, this is his territory and I cannot fault his logic so I can’t argue with him. If you just weren’t shifting, we could blame Lydia’s immunity or whoever you wanted and let it be the end of it, but all the signs point to the lizard monster being you. We have to assume it is you in order to save you before Derek kills you. Unless, of course, you’ve suddenly gotten a death wish and want him to rip your throat out?” Stiles tried to hide her grin behind an interrogatory expression. It failed.

“No, I do not have a death wish.” Jackson fixed her with a glare. “Honestly, sis. No one wants to die by their throat being ripped out.”

“Just checking. You might have become a psycho murderer since the last time we really got to talk.”

“Well, you definitely went crazy since the last time we talked,” Jackson accused. “What were you thinking asking Danny to hack for you with Derek Hale in the room?”

“He told you?” Stiles raised both eyebrows. “I honestly wasn’t sure if he’d recognize him or not. Also, good subject change.”

“Thanks. And yes, he did tell me. He was outraged by how fit Derek was, it seemed. I think he was trying to be outraged by Derek existing in his vicinity, but he kept griping about his perfect abs.”

Stiles giggled. “Yeah, well, you wanted the bite. I had to test Danny’s adherence to his parents’ views, didn’t I? I assume you weren’t planning on lying to Danny forever, because once you start shifting, you’ll need a pack.”

“Thanks, sis,” Jackson grinned at her. “But assuming that I buy your theory that I’m the lizard monster for my safety, how are we fixing me? You got any theories for that?”

“No,” Stiles whispered. “I don’t know enough about what went wrong to reverse-engineer a cure. It seems naïve to hope that some sort of anchor would be enough to pull you back from being a lizard monster. Did anything strange happen when you got the bite? Did you do anything weird that night? Eat something strange or have a strange encounter with someone who may have used magic on you?”

“No, I didn’t eat anything weird or run into any angry witches. At least, not that I remember.”

“Of course not,” Stiles grumbled. “Well, I guess I’ll go see when or if Scott and Allison are coming back. You hungry?”

“No, I’m fine.” Stiles nodded and swung out of the back of the van, closing the door behind her. She heard the soft thunk of Jackson’s head against the metal wall behind him as she walked to the front of the van to check her phone for the time and possible missed messages. Metal roofs didn’t facilitate phone signal after all. It was after four. Shouldn’t class be over by now? Where were they? Had they both managed to get detention?

“Hey!” Allison’s voice came from behind her and Stiles felt like she jumped a mile into the air. Jackson was probably laughing his ass off. Jerk. Wait, what did she mean Jackson’s parents knew he was missing? Stiles had texted them like three times. They weren’t that close. Luisa was usually the one who knew he hadn’t been home anyway. Stiles had just been trying to cover her ass because sometimes Jackson did tell them he was out. …Shit… Where the hell was Scott anyway?


End file.
